


A treat for my kwami (and for me)

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Technically Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien needs macarons for Tikki so he goes to the person he trusts to help him. He is startled to find himself craving something sweet too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 43
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the exchange with Lou went like this:  
> "Mister Bug on her balcony?"  
> "I already wrote that and it was sad!"  
> "So a happy version? He needs macarons for Tikki."  
> And this is how this was born. Enjoy!

Adrien hadn’t expected this. Tikki was a gentle, energetic and positive creature. A lot easier to deal with than Plagg. So he didn’t expect any difficulties with her when he ended up with his lady’s kwami for a few days. But she had one demand. Macarons. She wasn’t impressed by Plagg’s cheese stack and had agreed to settle for cookies only until Adrien found her favorite dessert. Macarons for Adrien meant Marinette’s parents and their divine creations.

That was how he found himself on her balcony the next morning. He could have gone there as Adrien, yes, but then he had to explain the purchase of a box of macarons to his bodyguard and eventually his father. He hoped he could rely on Marinette’s good nature to help a superhero in need. Although he planned to pay for the macarons of course.

She was outside, watering her plants. She smiled when she saw him but then puckered her brows as if she’d remembered something,

“Chat?” She asked. Oh, right. He’d forgotten that he wasn’t his usual self.

“Yes, the one and only, but while with Ladybug’s kwami, I go as Mister Bug,” he said with a bow. 

“Wow, you look really different,” she said, eyeing him carefully. 

“Yes, this suit is quite plain and comes with less accessories, but I found out that when you have to save the day, practical comes before fashionable,” he said with a grin. He’d gotten used to it after practicing a little with Tikki, although he’d been surprised himself the first time. 

“Who would have thought that your eyes are really green?” She mumbled to herself as she walked around him. “No tail,” she said from behind him and Adrien felt like he was about to burst into flames. He understood her curiosity, but still couldn’t help feeling as if she had been checking him out. “No cat ears,” she added, coming from the other side and ruffling his hair affectionately. This made him laugh and helped him to recover from his embarrassment.

“So what’s the verdict?” He asked with a smirk. He wished he could have asked his lady that, but there hadn’t been time during that battle and he wasn’t sure she’d appreciate the question. But this somehow felt safer.

“Hm, not bad. In fact I like it,” she said with a smile that knocked the air out of him. Why did he have a feeling that she was flirting with him? And why did it feel like he was enjoying it?

“So how is Ladybug’s kwami?” She asked, not noticing his distress. 

“Tikki is adorable. Being with her is so much easier than dealing with Plagg’s grumpiness,” he said with a sigh, happy to move to a safer topic. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my kwami, but this is like a vacation in comparison.” She giggled. 

“What brings you here then?” She asked, but there was something in her eyes, as if she already knew the answer.

“It’s all fun and everything, but it turns out Ladybug’s kwami has a very specific taste in sweets. Macarons. And I won’t settle for anything less than the best, so here I am.”

“I’m flattered on behalf of my parents. Why didn’t you go downstairs to tell them that? They would be glad to help you.”

“I didn’t want to make it seem as if I was looking for a favour. I’m paying. I know you’re too good to leave me in the lurch,” he said. “I also don’t mind seeing you,” he added with a smile, leaning in.

“Cut it out, Mister Bug,” she said with a laugh. “You don’t need to flirt with me to get macarons. I’ll be right back.”

He hummed as he watched her go and then closed his eyes to the morning sun, a happy smile on his face. 

“Here you are,” he heard her voice and turned around to see her handing him a box of colourful macarons. 

“Thanks a million, Marinette, you’re a life-saver,” he said as he took it in one hand. With the other he took her hand and lifted it to his face. Before he could kiss it though, a whiff of something stopped him. He inhaled again, savouring the aroma. 

“You smell divine,” he whispered. “Just as sweet as the macarons.” He heard Marinette giggle but barely paid attention to the sound. He knew he was crossing a boundary, this wasn’t what he would do to a friend, even joking, but he couldn’t help himself. He lifted his head and leaned in, taking another deep breath, his nose almost touching the pale skin of her neck. 

He heard her heart stutter and her breathing become more laboured. Her reaction to him didn’t go unnoticed, but he was still too caught up in the way she smelled. He couldn’t explain why he felt so drawn to her all of a sudden. Did it have anything to do with Tikki’s love for macarons? Or was it that he’d finally allowed himself to notice how alluring Marinette was?

He made himself snap out of it, not wanting to make her feel more uncomfortable, and pulled back.

“Sorry, I guess I have a sweet tooth as well,” he said with an embarrassed smile. 

“You just sniffed me,” she said, clearing her throat. 

“But I bet you taste even sweeter than you smell,” he said before he could stop himself. Her cheeks turned a lovely pink colour that made her look like his favourite pink macarons. He had to stop with the food analogies, he realised, this was a dangerous path..

“So it’s really not just your kwami that makes you a flirt, I see,” she finally said with a smile, shaking her head. 

To imagine that Plagg could have anything to do with his personality! This made him laugh. Although that meant that he couldn’t really be affected by Tikki’s preferences either. It was all him. Hm.

“All me. But you should know that I don’t flirt with just anybody,” he said with a wink. It was true. She rolled her eyes, making him chuckle. 

“Go away before I take the macarons back.” This reminded him that he hadn’t paid her but she cut him off before he could say anything. “They are a present. Say hi to your kwami from me.” He waved at her and threw the yo-yo to get himself to the next rooftop. He could swear that he heard her mumble, “And be glad to be rid of this horrible smell,” but the wind was in his ears and it made no sense for her to say that so he just continued on his way. 


	2. Camembert surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had never thought that when he found his lady it would be so.. smelly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank tbehartoo for this silly reveal, because I apparently needed just a little nudge to write more 😁 Enjoy!

When Adrien next saw Marinette, it was as if there was magic at work, pulling him towards her. He needed to be near her, which was sudden and completely inexplicable. Or so he thought. He also wanted to see if he could make her react in the same way she had done to him as Mister Bug. She often acted flustered and awkward around him, making him question if she even liked him at all. But what if he tried to make her blush on purpose? He wanted to make her blush in this adorable way again. He couldn’t explain why but he had to do it. 

When he saw the box of macarons in her hands, a treat for her classmates because she was just this cool, it looked like a god-send. 

“Can I have a macaron, Marinette?” He asked, leaning over her shoulder. She wasn’t even looking at him, but at the sound of his voice, especially the tone which he’d infused with as much flirtiness as he could muster, she squealed. 

“Course, of Adrien! I mean- of course!” she tumbled over her words, making him smile fondly at her. Her cheeks were pink, the most adorable colour. They looked so delicious and appealing. 

He saw the box of macaron shake in her hands and worried it would fall to the ground before she could place it on her desk, so his hand shot out, closing around hers. 

She turned her head, looking at him wide-eyed, her plump lips falling open. He’d been wrong. Her cheeks held nothing to how appealing her lips looked. And she was  _ so _ close. But before he could say anything, probably something embarrassing, the movement of her hair sent a wave of potent air straight into his nose.

He expected the mouth-watering aroma that had enchanted him last time. That sweet hint of macarons and something uniquely hers. But instead he was assaulted by a stench, a very familiar stench.

“Ugh, why do you smell like Camembert, Marinette?” He said before he could think it through. 

Marinette instantly snapped out of her trance, an indignant gasp out of her mouth. 

“Why is everyone going around sniffing me? And how can you tell it’s Camembert? I swear, you’re acting just like.. “ A hand shot to her mouth, but he could still hear the muffled “Chat!” and saw the horrified expression on her face.

She’d made the connection. Which was a disaster. But his mind had also gone into overdrive. Marinette smelled like Camembert, she for some reason also knew that Chat was very familiar with the smelly cheese. And what he’d overheard as he was leaving made so much sense now! Of course this meant that she was none other than… 

“M’lady,” he whispered, awe in his voice, “Good catch.”

“Plagg, I’m going to kill you for this,” she mumbled, shooting a look at her purse, which vibrated with something that sounded like a chuckle. “Although your insatiable appetite for macarons is to blame too! How could you?” She hissed, her eyes back on him.

“It wasn’t even the macarons. It was you,” he said, grinning. This was the best day in his life!

“M-me?” she stuttered.

“It was you I couldn’t resist,” he said, his eyes darting down to her lips again. 

“You-I, ugh,” she spluttered, leaving the macarons on the desk and grabbing his hand to drag him out of the room. The halls were already empty, the class about to begin. He didn’t want them to be late, but he couldn’t really say no to his lady and whatever she had in mind. 

She paused once their classmates in the room could no longer see them and turned towards him. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she was barely standing upright, so what she did next caught him completely by surprise.

She kissed him, her lips impossibly soft against his. It was his turn to feel weak at the knees. When she pulled away, he felt dazed.

“There. Are you happy now?” She said, crossing her arms in front of her. 

“Very,” he said dreamily. “You really taste better than a macaron,” he added, grinning as she gasped..

“What am I going to do with you, silly cat?” She said, but he could hear the fondness in her voice. He still had a lot of things to ask. For example, why she’d kissed him and why she’d flirted with him when he visited her. But later.

“Maybe kiss me again?” he said hopefully. She shook her head, still smiling but then actually kissed him again. It felt good to know that she wanted it as much as him. Before he could pull her closer though, they heard a throat clearing near them. 

“Maybe keep this for after class?” Miss Bustier said when they pulled apart and looked at her with matching blushes. 

“We’re sorry, miss,” they said in unison. 

“Don’t be, I’m glad you’re finally together,” she said with a smile. “Maybe wait to tell the others until after class though? I don’t think anyone will get any work done otherwise.” 

This was interesting, since Adrien had no idea why the rest of the class would be excited about him getting together with Marinette. But it was another thing to think about later. 

They nodded and went into the room. Adrien waited for Marinette to get to her place and turn around. She caught his eye and mouthed “Later.” His hand touched hers briefly and he hoped she could read the promise in his eyes. This was just the beginning and he couldn’t wait for everything that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! There you can talk about angst (it's Dark October after all) but also about fluff like this! (For whoever needs it!)


End file.
